


Icarus

by ninemelodies



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M, eyyy for greek mythology tho, technically regis is in this too but hes not named
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 11:29:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9233216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninemelodies/pseuds/ninemelodies
Summary: Prompto watched the child sketch until the sun set fully, and he was forced to divert his attention to the other side of the world. He lingered for a few moments though, trying to make out what was on the child’s paper. He could have sworn it was an image of the child with wings.





	

The sun was low in the sky when Prompto first noticed the small child staring at the sea out of a large window. He had skimmed this island many times before, as his sun rose and fell and the rays warmed the sand. His rays had never warmed so much as a single soul on this island, and so he wondered where this child came from. He had assumed the island, and the little house that sat upon it to be empty.

 

As the sun began to set, the child hopped off the window sill and went back into the house to grab something. When the child came back, it was with a small candle and a small roll of paper. Prompto watched the child sketch until the sun set fully, and he was forced to divert his attention to the other side of the world. He lingered for a few moments though, trying to make out what was on the child’s paper. He could have sworn it was an image of the child with wings.

It was several weeks before he saw the child again. This time the child was smudged in blackness, and for a moment Prompto envisioned the child grown, and ruling over the night sky as Prompto’s equal. But then the vision passed and Prompto had to laugh at himself, he knew better than anyone that when Ardyn vanished all those years ago, he took with him all trust the other god’s had in having a god over the night. Though secretly, Prompto had to wonder what would stop him from appointing a new god of the night.

Years passed in much this same manner. Prompto spent all the time he could watching as the child grew into a fine young man. At some point, he learned the child was named Noctis, and it was then he realized he had grown attached the human he had been watching, and Prompto could have kicked himself. While it wasn’t necessarily taboo, it was frowned upon, but the more Prompto thought about it, the more he realized that he didn’t really care.

10 years after he had first spotted Noctis, things began to really change. His visions of Noctis as a god became more frequent, but so did visions of Noctis flying on wings made of wax and feathers before falling to the sea below. Those made Prompto nervous, an uncommon feeling for a god. He didn’t like it.

The day Prompto’s vision became reality, he almost missed it. He had been distracted by two small children playing a new game on a nearby island when a shout from the small house caught his attention. Noctis and a human he supposed was Noctis’s father were standing outside the window, strapping a strange contraption to their backs. The father’s was already on, and he was helping Noctis into his own contraption. Prompto was unsurprised to realize that they were putting on wings.

A darkness began to gather about the house, and Prompto began to realize that the family wasn’t going out to play, but to escape. That darkness reeked of the foulest of evil. Prompto’s vision flicked back to Noctis and his father, and in that moment, they began to run until they reached the edge of the cliff. Prompto expected one of them to stop, expected one of them to let fear dull their leap, but it never happened. When they reached the edge of the cliff they jumped and hung for a brief moment.

Then the father yelled and suddenly their bodies were blotted out by large, multicolored wings about twice their size. A swift breeze lifted them up, and they were off, soaring away to the main island in the distance.

It was only when they were about half way there that Prompto allowed himself to breath a sigh of relief. They had made it this far okay, surely they could make it the rest. But even as that thought crossed his mind, Noctis pulled up, climbing higher and higher. Prompto’s breath caught in his throat as he began to watch his vision unfold.

Suddenly, Noctis was falling falling falling and Prompto had to save him before he hit the sea, or else Noctis would be crushed and swallowed by the deep. He knew he wasn’t supposed to meddle in the affairs of men, but as Noctis got closer and closer to the surface of the water, only one thing crossed his mind.

Adrenaline unsticking his voice, Prompto reached towards Noctis and yelled with all the power he could muster. “Noctis!” Time seemed to slow down, and the sun dimmed. It was just Prompto and Noctis, and Prompto had to be fast in order to catch the mortal. Prompto’s fingers brushed fabric at the same time he roared, “I appoint you to the night sky!”

The sun flared once, and there was no splash. The sea remained calm and untouched. The father didn’t understand what had happened, but he knew deep in his heart that he would never see Noctis again.

In the daylight sky, across from the sun, sat the faint outline of the moon.


End file.
